List of Quotes - Vashyron
This is a list of quotes for the solo character Vashyron. Like the other solo characters, he has a unique pre-battle dialog with all the paired characters and additionally, around five post-battle dialogs with select paired characters. Vashyron Intro *Come on guys, let's get with the program here! *The important thing is enjoying both work and play. *This job today is really important! *Oh man, I was hoping to take a breather here. *I'm not cut out for this difficult stuff. *As a PMF I'm afraid I can't ignore this. *As long as we stick to our usual game plan this guy is toast. *This could go bad for us if we aren't lucky... *So I guess what you're saying is that this is a "hands-off" situation? *It's all about having the right tools for the job. Solo Begin *I can read your every move. *Scuse me! *Who do you think you're messing with? *I don't owe you anything. *Time for a little cleanup! *Tsk, you should be thanking me! *Here I come! *I'm charging extra for this! *Poor unlucky bastards. *Don't mind if I do. Solo Finish *And another one bites the dust! *They bit off more than they can chew! *Time for my big entrance. *You'll be dead by the time you know what hit you! *Got what it takes? *I think this qualifies as "mad skills"! *I can see right through you! *I'm not messing around. *Here's a present from hell. Take it with you! *Time for the last dance! Victory *How about it? I've got some serious skills right? *That was a complete disaster for them, eh? *I've defeated about as many enemies as women I've seduced! *Hey, all that matters is that we won! *Thinking back on it, they were just like sitting ducks! *But still! But still, I've got to hang in there! Paired Characters Akira Yuki & Pai Chan Intro *'Vashyron': I'm not into shooting enemies in the back. Akira: But sometimes getting behind your opponent is the key to victory. Pai: I don't think that's what he meant. Chris Redfield & Jill Valentine Intro *'Vashyron': I think this old guy will take a break and let you youngsters handle this! Chris: I'm pretty sure I'm older than you, actually. Jill: No comment. Chun-Li & Morrigan Intro *'Vashyron': Looks like I have no choice but to whip out my big magnum here! Morrigan: Oh, and just what is it you're trying to show off, hee hee. Chun-Li: Don't go getting yourself arrested just before the battle, Vashyron. Victory *'Chun-Li': All men of the world must bow down before me! Vashyron: Oh my queen! My beautiful queen! Morrigan: It looks like there's at least one man here who is taking you seriously. Dante & Demitri Maximoff Intro *'Demitri': A mercenary from another world. Let's see what you can do. Vashyron: Just sit back and check out my skills in action. Dante: Heh, sounds like me. Let's get this party started. Frank West & Hsien-Ko Intro *'Vashyron': This is it! My big debut! Hsien-Ko: You heard him. How about taking his photo just to shut him up, Frank? Frank: I don't think I'll get many points for this, though... Gemini Sunrise & Erica Fontaine Intro *'Vashyron': Having so many cute girls around really gets a guy excited! Erica: U-Um well, I like Ogami... Gemini: A-And I like Shinjiro... Haken Browning & Kaguya Nanbu Intro *'Vashyron': Kaguya, I can see you're a girl who likes to put it out there. I know how it is. Kaguya: Um, I'm not sure I get what you mean... Haken: All the girls in Endless Frontier put it out there. Ichiro Ogami & Sakura Shinguji Intro *'Ichiro': We're all going to make it out of this alive! Vashyron: Just make sure you don't die and leave your soldiers behind, Mr. Commander sir. Sakura: The same goes for your Vashyron. You've got people waiting for you too, right? Jin Kazama & Ling Xiaoyu Intro *'Jin': Vashyron, make sure you keep an eye on Xiaoyu. Vashyron: Little Xiaoyu, eh? Why not? It looks like she's got a lot of potential. Xiaoyu: Just what type of potential are you talking about?! Category:Quotes Kite & BlackRose Intro *'Vashyron': A character from a game in the real world? I wonder what you feel like. BlackRose: W-What are you doing?! I'll sue you if you don't stop. Kite: I wonder if this would really make a case in court...? Kogoro & Mii Intro *'Vashyron': It makes an old man sad to see such young girl in a skirt like that! Mii: Who cares what you think. How about you, Kogoro? Kogoro: I don't think this guy minds seeing a young girl in a skirt like that at all! KOS-MOS & T-elos Intro *'KOS-MOS': Enemy organism confirmed. Phase Transfer Cannon is on standby. T-elos: Heh heh, good idea... Phase Transfer Cannon, standby! Vashyron: Man, these two have some serious bunker busters! Kurt & Riela Intro *'Vashyron': I wish I could finish my work in a smarter fashion. Kurt: Yeah, we should try to do things as efficiently and effectively as possible. Riela: I don't think Vashyron was saying it that seriously. Reiji Arisu & Xiaomu Intro *'Vashyron': I think I'm going to need an extra hazard bonus for this. Reiji: Just pay him the usual, Xiaomu. Xiaomu: Okay, a brutality bonus it is! Ryu & Ken Masters Intro *'Ryu': So you're a former soldier? You still shouldn't rely on guns so much. Ken: Yeah, you should at least be able to launch a sonic boom from your hands. Vashyron: What the hell type of soldier can do that? Soma Schicksal & Alisa Amiella Intro *'Vashyron': It's Alisa, the best companion at my date club! Alisa: ...Now that's just way too creepy. Soma: I can't stand guys like this. Let's get moving Alisa. Victory *'Alisa': Maybe I should get some clothes that are a bit easier to move around in… Vashyron: Being easy to move around in isn’t what matters! It’s whether you have needs or not! Soma: …Just what sort of needs are you talking about? Toma & Cyrille Intro *'Vashyron': Don't slack off! It's time to hit this guy full-on! Toma: Somebody's ready to rumble. You hear that Cyrille, we've got to go full-on! Cyrille: You just worry about yourself, Toma. X & Zero Intro *'Vashyron': Working side by side is the foundation upon which trust is built. Zero: If you can't do that you're just in the way. Let's go, X. X': I understand what I need to do, Zero. Victory *'Vashyron: This is no good! It's like I only see stacks of money instead of the actual enemies! Zero: They all look like Mavericks to me. X': You two are both too extreme in your own ways... Yuri Lowell & Estellise Sidos Heurassein Intro *'Vashyron: So your guild and the PMF are working together now, eh? Estelle: How nice! A team-up between fellow fix-it-alls! Yuri: Don't go around calling us fix-it-alls. The other guilds will get mad. Victory *'Yuri': Too easy. Vashyron: Yeah really. Fighting chumps like this doesn't do anything for me. Estelle: Easy-peasy♪ Zephyr & Leanne Intro *'Zephyr': You ready Vashyron? How about you Leanne? Leanne: I'm ready! You two have given me bravery and courage! Vashyron: Alright, then it's time for our little bullet ballet to begin! Victory *'Zephyr': Leanne, you're smiling. Leanne: What? Really?! Vashyron: Uh oh, looks like our little girl is starting to show her sadistic side. Category:Quotes